Because I know You Are Mine
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Saying the 3 word sentence is the most easiest but sometimes the most toughest thing ever in this world. set it after the very latest episode of 12 july. 2014.


**This story is dedicated to my dear friend, my tanhai ki sathi, the creator of KK and it's none other than your and mine dearest DK. I don't weather you read any stories on FF or not. I don't even know wether you check my pms or not but one thing for sure I know you are missing me? right? But then why aren't you pming me yaar. Please answer my PMs. If not then please at least do a mail. You know, while reading some reviews I get a feeling like it's you. Is it? Please dear, we all are missing you a loooooooot, specially me, FK and KD di :'( **

"**Because I know you are mine"**

"Here's your ring." Tarika willed to return his ring.

Abhijeet who had just joined her beside the swimming pool couldn't understand what to answer.

Abhijeet sighed and looked away.

"Your ring, Abhijeet!" Tarika stretched out her right hand.

"Tum rakh lo. I mean, main kya karunga iss ring ka. Ye tum pe.. I mean tumhare finger pe acha lag raha tha"

'Abhijeet main ye nhai rakh sakti" she declared.

He looked at her hand where a small ring was placed. He went in deep thought. He didn't want her to return the ring but he couldn't ask her either. So, he slowly took the ring from her hand.

The moment Abhijeet took the ring all the hopes built inside her crushed instantly.

"Chale?" She managed to speak and passed him.

Abhijeet was still standing there gathering courage to speak his heart out but failed like always.

"Abhijeet, chale?'" she turned after taking some steps ahead as she felt he wasn't beside her.

"Han! Han… han… chalo" he responded looking away from the ring.

Tarika smiled and turned again to leave. She was slow in her pace and was looking around to divert her mind. Her hair was now tied in its all time famous style and she was playing with her hair. She didn't know weather she's is hurt or nervous. But she's sure her heart wasn't beating in a normal rhythm. She looked up to enjoy the moon. Something glittered at the corner of her eyes under the moon light.

She felt him just behind her and slowed her pace even more. She heard some noise inside the pool and looked at that direction. She observed some waves inside the pool where a few while ago the pool was all calm.

She turned to find Abhijeet looking away and his hands were inside his jeans pocket. She was looking at him with disbelief.

'Ruk ku gain? Chalo." Abhjeet asked.

"Tumne ring fek di?" she was shocked.

"Haan. Main kya karuga uss ring ka" he shrugged.

"pagal ho! Ketna mehenga ring tha"

"Haan, bus one and a half lakh"

"Kya! Tumne bus is natak ke liye etna mehenga ring kharida! Or…. Or ab pani mei fek bhi diya!"

"Natak!" he smiled ruefully. "Haan.." he sang. " NATAK ke liye hi kharida tha" He pressed the word _natak._

"Tum pagal ho! Pura pagal ho. Maine mana kar diya toh tumne fek diya!"

"Han, tumne mana kia or maine fek diya" he repeated her sentence.

"Tumse se baat karma hi bekar hain" she gave up.

"What are you doing?" he held her hand as she was about to jump into the pool.

"Mujhe swimming ati hain. choro mujhe" she freed her hand and jumped.

"Tarika" he tried to make an effort to stop her but failed.

He waited. Some after 5 minutes Tarika came out from the pool with the ring. Abhijeet helped her to get up.

"Pagal toh tum ho. Ek ring ke liye kud gain tum pani mei?" he scolded her.

"Chillao mat mujhe pe Abhijeet. Chillana mujhe bhi ata hain" she argued due to frustration.

"arey main … main chilla kaha raha hu! Main toh bus keh raha hu ki kya jarurat thi." He apologized.

"Ye lo apna ring. Tumne mere waja se fek diya isliye maine tumhe lake diya."

"arey nahi…"

"Abhijeet take it" Tarika ordered and Abhijeet took the ring unwillingly.

'Tarika… ek… ek minute" he called her as he was about to leave.

She stopped and turned. Abhjeet took off his jacket and offered her.

The fight was forgotten. Again a silence prevailed between them.

Abhijeet waited for sometime but when he realized Traika was in another land. He proceeded and put the jacket over her shoulder. Tarika came back in reality.

"Ab chalo." Abhijeet offered.

Tarika was about to protest but then realized it's too late to protest, his jacket was already over her shoulder.

"_ajeeb dasta hain yee._

_Kaha shuru kaha khatam.._

_Ye manjiley hain kon si ,_

_Na wo samajh sake na hum"_

Tarika was looking continuously at him and Abhijeet too. For a moment every thing stopped around them.

"Tarika we should leave. It's getting late." Abhijeet requested.

"Sachin or baki sab chale gain?" Tarika came out from her dreamland.

"Haan, wo uss larki ke piche gain hain."

"Tum nahi gai?"

"Nahi, wo log samal lenge. Tum yaha akelei reh gai na, toh is liye maine socha tumhe ghar chor du"

"It's ok, main chali jaungi. Tumhe bureau jana hoga na."

'Are you sure?"

She nodded and passed him without any second word.

Abhijeet looked at himself and thought something.

"Tarika" he called her, "Wo main T-shirt mei bureau januga toh ACP sir pata nahi mera kya karenge. Main pehle ghar jake change karne wala hu,,, toh tumhe mai raste mei chor dunga."

She shook her head approvingly and Abhijeet joined her.

They were still walking along the pool side. A romantic place with a romantic moonlit night but the two persons weren't enjoying the scenario at all.

"Tarika! wo…. Ye larkio ka ring hain… main kya karunga iska?" he again started the topic.

"wapas kar do" she answered calmly.

"Wapas kar du! Wo… shop wala lega nahi wapas" he lied.

"Toh, apne pass hi rakh lo.. kabhi kisi larki ko dena ho toh de dena"

"par… ring toh tumhare finger ka size ka hain?" he smirked.

This made Tariak to stop and look at him. He stopped smirking all on a sudden.

"Tumhe kis ne kaha tha mere finger ka ring lene?"

"Arey, natak tumhare sath kia na toh… agar shreya hoti tumahre jagah toh uske finger ka size le ata."

"Etna expensive ring lene ko kis ne kaha tha, bus ek natak ke liye?"

This time Abhijeet lost his words.

'Har chiz ki ek limit hoti hain Abhijeet. Main insaan hi hu for God sake. Etna use mat karo mujhe" she begged finally losing her control.

"I'm sorry…I mean…" Abhijeet tried to apologize.

'Please Abhijeet. Pata anhi tum sach mei meri condition samajh nahi pa rahe ho ya phir tum care hi nahi karte. Kya jarurat thi tumhe mujhe is natak mei samil karne ki? Kisi or ko bhi keh sakte the tum sab. Tumne hi kaha hoga na?"

"I'm sorry Tarika." Abhijeet was hurt by her words.

His apology gave her a chance to check her words and she mentally wanted to kick herself for what she spoke out a few while ago.

"Main Gari mei tumhara wait kar raha hu." Saying this Abhijeet left.

Tarika stood there. She was really feeling guilt for her words. It's not he! She knew that. It's ACP sir who asked him to do this act with her. Abhijeet had denied and made a lot of excuse but it's Daya who finally succeed to make him say yes. She then crushed herself because she could simply deny the proposal and nobody could force her either. But she didn't. She didn't because she thought it would be fun. But the thing she didn't know was the matter may turn into this way.

Leaving her all the thought aside she got into his car beside him.

'I'm sorry" she apologized as he start the car.

"It's ok" he answered without even looking at her.

If it would another time Tarika would definitely try to cheer him up but today she was too upset to do that. As they start their journey toward her house she looked out the car resting her head on window.

6 years of relationship! Relationship! Was it! She didn't know what type of relationship this was but she knew for sure there must be one. May be the relationship they shared had no name but it's one of those relationship for her which always gave her a reason to live whenever she used to lose all the hopes.

She turned a little to look at him and find him concentrating fully on driving. She again fixed her gaze outside.

"_Main tumhare bina ji nahi sakta"_

"_Kay tum mujhse shadi karogi?"_

The most precise words of her life she was dying to hear. She heard them today but the whole thing was a farce.

That was so easy for him and for her too at the time of act. But after that everything got complicated. Now she's wondering why she behaved so rude with him. It wasn't his fault. Or may be it was. But the matter was completely different. These all drama didn't mean Abhijeet's only a flirt but it proved he actually loved her if she thought the whole thing in a different angle. When it's time of his work he's sentiment less. But when it's time to confession, actual confession he's all together a different person. She waited 5 years expecting he would propose her one day. But for the last one year she wasn't bearing any kind of hope with her. She tried to walk away from him but it wasn't easy at all. Finally a lot of effort she gave up. She finally decided to wait for him. She decided to wait until he proposed. But sometimes she used to lose his patient.

May be he's so deeply in love with her that he feared of losing her or may be all that he did was just merely a flirt!

Every time she thought about this she found herself in the middle of fog. Her brain stopped working and she felt enormous pain inside her heart, pain which's incurable.

She looked at the person beside him and again a war start between his heart and brain. A flirt definitely couldn't be so upset over a simple matter like this. Simple matter! Yes it's a simple matter if he's a flirt.

She finally decided to leave the topic aside.

"Tumhara haat keisa hain abhi?" She tried to divert his mind.

"Haat! Thik hain. bus thora pain hota hain kabhi kabhi"

"medicine le rahe ho na?"

"Haaaan" he lied.

"Tum etna careless keisey ho sakte ho?" she was angry.

"arey maine kya kia?"

"Tum apne medicines nahi lete ho"

'arey nahi…."

"Abhijeet mujhse jhut mat bola karo. Bol nahi pate ho. Etne bhi ache actor nahi ho"

"Nahi aisa nahi hain. wo bus busy tha toh aj hi lena bhul gaya orna main…. Roj thik time pe leta hu" he tried to make her understand.

"Main tumhe medicines ke time pe phone kar ke yaad dila diaya karungi. Mujhe tum par bilkul bhi bharosa nahi hain"

"Thik hain meri maa. Dila dena yaad."

"Good"

"lo a gaya ghar tumhara" he stopped the car.

"Thank you for your lift" she got down and he followed her.

"andar aoge?"

"Bola rahi ho ya puch rahe ho?" he smiled.

"Jo tum samjho"

"nahi, mujhe ghar jake fresh hona hain.. phir bureau mei kuch kam bhi hain toh waha jana hain"

"OK, bye then." She turned but stopped again.

"Abhijeet, I am sorry. Wo… main bus.."

"it's OK Tarika. koi bat nahi. Tumhara gussa jaiz tha. Mujhe akhir mei kya haq hai tumhe ring offer karne ka"

"Ring offer karne ka haq kisi ko nahi hota hain senior inspector Abhijeet log haq banane ke liye ring offer karte hain"

"Hmm, make sense huh!" he teased her.

They teased each other as a way to forget the incident took place a few while ago in their life.

"Ring kya karoge? Wapas kar doge?"

"Nahi! Jis kam ke liye kharida tha, wo kam kar ke hi manunga. Aj safal nahi hua toh kya hua, mera bhi din aiga kabhi." He smiled.

"Matlab?" she inquired.

"Kuch nahi. Samajh ke bhi jo log na samajh bante hain unhe keisey samjhau main?"

Tarika looked down in shame because she knew what he meant.

"Pata nahi Tarika, main had se jayada pasand karta hu ya phir mere pasand karne mei kami reh gaya hain jo main etni bhi himmat juta nahi pata" he sighed. "kheir main chalta hu. Par jane se pehle …" he took out the ring again "Ek akhri excuse dena chah ta hu jis ke waja se tum ye apne pass rakho" he smiled.

"Thik hain. par is baar achi koi excuse dena" this time she smiled too.

"Sochna ki kisi ki amanat hain ye mere pass… par main is ka dekha bhal thik se nahi kar paaunga is liye tumhe de raha hu. Jis din iski sahi haqdaar ko lotane ki himmat mujh mei a jaigi usdin tumse le lunga. Tab tak samal ke rakhna."

"Ye excuse pehle hi de dete" she teased him after composing herself because she wasn't prepared to hear what he had just said to her.

"Par…. Tumse ye main manuga toh … thori garbar ho jaigi.. tum toh sab jan jaogi.. toh.."

'Kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet? Main samajh nahi rahi hu. Or issbar sach mei samajh nahi rahi hu"

"Tumhe samajh ne ki jarurat bhi nahi hain. bus yu samajh lo, main ye ring tumse kisi din chura lunga or tumhe pata bhi nahi chalega" he handed the ring to her.

Tarika understood what he meant.

"Acha! Dekhti hu…. Bhalei tum Senior inspector Abhijeet ho par main bhi T-A-R-I-K-A hu" she took the ring.

"Acha dekhte hain. bye"

"Bye"

Tarika entered inside her house and placed the ring in a very safe position not because she's afraid of him because she's afraid of herself that she may lose a precise gift of her life.

"I'm not afraid of losing you any more _because I know you are mine_"

Here in Abhijeet's house he was thinking something different standing under the shower.

"_I have lost the easiest chance of making you mine."_

_._

.

**AN: hey, I'm back once again but this time a little bit early. Right? **

**Btw, there must be some confusion…. But I know you all are smart enough to fix them up by yourself :p**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK **


End file.
